It's Not Me!
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Naruto terjebak di tubuh Sakura, dan Sakura terjebak di tubuh Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

"Mau loe apa sih?" teriak seorang perempuan berambut pink.

"Mau gue? Banyak tuh!" jawab seorang laki-laki berambut kuning dengan santai. Perempuan itu memandang anak laki-laki di sampingnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Apa liat-liat?" kata anak laki-laki itu dengan nyolot.

"Loe itu..." kata anak perempuan tadi terputus karena ada seorang obaa-san yang memanggil mereka berdua.

"Konochiwa, kalian berdua!" panggil obaa-san itu. Mereka berdua menengok.

"Konichiwa yo, obaa-san!" jawab mereka berdua dengan kompak sambil tersenyum.

"Maukah kalian berdua memakai cincin ini?" tanya obaa-san sambil memberikan dua buah cincin berwarna biru dan pink.

"Boleh!" jawab mereka kompak lagi sambil mengambil cincin itu, lalu memakainya. Obaa-san itu pergi setelah mereka memakai cincin tadi, lalu mereka berdua juga melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Naruto Namikaze dan Sakura Haruno. Mereka adalah teman sejak kecil ( bahkan dari mereka baru lahir ) yang tidak pernah akur ntah karena apa. Rumah mereka bersebelahan, bahkan kamar mereka saling menghadap.

"Dasar forehead!" kata Naruto saat tiba di depan rumah.

"Yeah... dasar dobe!" kata Sakura saat di depan rumah juga. Ya, mereka baru berhenti adu mulut kalo mereka udah di depan rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka pasti selalu berantem. Dan mungkin pertengkaran mereka semakin menjadi-jadi saat pagi tiba.

Time skip, saat pagi tiba.

* * *

**_Di kamar Naruto_**

KRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG...

Sebuah alarm berbunyi, berusaha mebangunkan si pemilik.

"Hoaaaeeemmm..." si pemilik terbangun dan mematikan alarm tadi. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Lho? kenapa kamar gue jadi berantakan gini ya? Kata dia dalam hati. Dia melihat ke sebuah cermin, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut kuning. Lho? kenapa muka gue jadi... katanya terhenti.

**_Di kamar Sakura_**

KRRRIIIINNNGGGG!

Alarm berbunyi berusaha membangunkan pemiliknya.

"Berisik!" teriak anak itu sambil membanting alarm yang ga berdosa tadi. Lho? suara gue kenapa... katanya terhenti. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Sejak kapan kamar gue jadi warna pink? Katanya dalam hati. Dia melihat ke sebuah cermin yang ada di depannya, terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut pink. Gue kenapa jadi... katanya terhenti.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" sebuah teriakan yang sangat keras terdengar dari dua rumah yang bersebelahan itu.

* * *

**_It's not me!_**

**SeiNa's present**

**Desclaimer: Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Humor/ Friendship/ Mystery**

**Summary: Apa jadinya jika Naruto terjebak di tubuh Sakura, dan Sakura terjebak di tubuh Naruto?**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Penuh hayalan yang ga mungkin, Ga masuk akal, AU, Lebay. Ga suka, silakan pergi dari fic ini!

* * *

**

**_Chap 1_**

**_Di kamar Naruto_**

"Dou shimashita ka, Naruto?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah, Kushina.

"Tante?" kata Naruto dengan bingung.

"Tante? Kamu manggil aku tante? Tidak sopan! Aku ini okaa-san mu!" kata Kushina sambil berjalan mendekati naruto.

"Rasakan ini!" kata Kushina sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

BLETAK!

DZING!

"Aduuuuhh..." kata Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya. Kenapa gue jadi Naruto? Gue kan Sakura! Kenapa jadi kaya gini? Kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Iya, ampun!" kata Naruto sedikit keras.

"Ya udah, cepet kamu siap-siap ke sekolah!" kata Kushina sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Naruto berjalan ke depan cermin, yang terlihat adalah bayangan Naruto bukan dirinya. Kenapa gue ada di badan Naruto ya? Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Saat mengangkat tangannya, tanpa sengaja pandangan matanya mengarah ke cincin yang ada di jarinya. Cincin itu berwarna pink. Sejak kapan Naruto pake cincin pink? Jangan-jangan... kata Naruto terhenti.

* * *

**_Di kamar Sakura_**

BRAAK!

Sebuah tendangan dengan indah mendarat di pintu kamar Sakura.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah berteriak, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade dengan keras.

"Ta-tante Tsunade?" kata Sakura gugup.

"Tante? Rasakan ini!" kata Tsunade sambil menjitak kepala Sakura.

BLETAK!

DHUUAK!

"Aku ini oka-saan mu tau!" kata Tsunade tanpa menghentikan jitakannya.

"Iye, mangap! Udah dong!" kata Sakura sedikit teriak.

"Ya udah, kamu cepet siap-siap!" kata Tsunade sambil keluar kamar. Kenapa gue jadi Sakura ya? Tanya Sakura dalam hati. Sakura berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Eh, gue jadi Sakura ya? Berarti... kata Sakura terhenti di dalam hati.

"Sakuraaaaa..." sebuah teriakan yang sangat kencang memanggilnya. Ini kan suara gue! Kata Sakura dalam hati. Dengan cepat, Sakura berlari ke arah jendela kamarnya, jendela itu langsung mengarah ke jendela kamar Naruto.

"Kenape?" kata Sakura sedikit keras.

"Jangan macem-macem ama badan gue ya!" kata naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yeah... siapa juga yang mau macem-macem? Yang ada loe, jangan macem-macem ama badan gue!" kata Sakura.

"Lah? Kok gue? Biasanya kan loe yang suka omes!" kata naruto.

"Lho? omes bilang omes! Udah, gue mau mandi dulu!" kata Sakura sambil pergi menjauh.

"Apa? mandi? Jangan macem-macem loe!" kata Naruto dengan meluap-luap.

"Yeah... loe mau badan loe bau gara-gara ga pernah mandi?" tanya Sakura sambil membalikkan badannya mengarah ke Naruto.

"Ga lah!" kata Naruto yakin.

"Ya udah, ga usah bawel deh!" kata Sakura sambil menutup jendelanya.

* * *

**_Naruto's POV_**

Ih, nyolot banget sih itu anak! Awas aja kalo ampe macem-macem! Tapi, ada benernya juga sih, kan ga mungkin dia ga mandi ampe berhari-hari dan itu bisa bikin badan gue bau! Ya udah, pasrah aja deh gue! Tapi, gue masih bingung kenapa gue bisa tukeran badan ama Naruto ya? Pokoknya, gue harus cepet-cepet nemuin jalan keluarnya! Dengan cepat, gue langsung mandi. Setelah itu, gue nyiapin buku-buku pelajaran ( Naruto yang asli belom nyiapin pelajaran dari tadi malem, kalo gue sih udah ). Buku-buku pelajaran bener-bener berantakan. Dasar anak laki-laki! Kamarnya ini berantakan banget! Pulang sekolah ntar, gue bakal beresin ini kamar!

"Naruto!" terdengar panggilan dari okaa-san.

"Ya, kaa-san!" jawab gue singkat.

"Makanannya udah siap!" kata kaa-san.

"Iya!" kata gue sambil keluar kamar.

* * *

**_Sakura's POV_**

GLEK!

Gue berhasil nelen ludah gara-gara ngeliat seragam sekolah yang harus gue pake. Masa iya gue pake rok? Tangan gue terus memegang pakaian yang paling gue ga suka itu.

CLING!

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu keluar dari kepala gue, tanda gue lagi punya ide bagus. Gimana kalo gue pake celana olahraga, terus baru deh pake rok itu! Ahahahaha... gue emang jenius! Setelah pake seragam, gue langsung nyiapin buku. Tapi ternyata Sakura yang asli udah nyiapin itu, malah semua pe-er udah di kerjain. Ga kaya gue yang sukanya copas pe-er Sasuke.

"Sakuraaa..." suara kaa-san terdengar memanggil.

"Ya?" jawab gue ato tanya gue dengan singkat, jelas, padat.

"Cepet keluar, sarapannya udah siap!" jawab kaa-san

"Iya!" gue langsung keluar saat denger jawaban dari kaa-san.

TING TONG!

Bunyi suara bell bikin gue berenti makan.

"Sakura, buka pintunya!" kata kaa-san. Gue langsung berjalan ke arah pintu. Siapa sih pagi-pagi udah dateng ke rumah orang?

CKLEK!

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut kuning jabrik berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ngapain loe ke sini?" tanya gue dengan jutek.

"Gue Cuma mau berangkat bareng loe! Ga boleh ya?" kata Naruto dengan nyolot.

"Siapa, Sakura?" tanya kaa-san.

"Naruto!" jawab gue dengan sedikit keras.

"Suruh masuk dong!" kata kaa-san. Apa? suruh masuk ni setan? Yang ada gue ga bakal bisa makan dengan tenang.

"Gue sebenernya ga mau berangkat ama loe, tapi ada yang harus gue kasih tau ke loe!" kata Naruto dengan tampang serius.

"Paan?" tanya gue penasaran.

"Tentang kenapa kita bisa tukeran badan!" kata Naruto dengan berbisik.

DEG!

Gila! Ini anak bener-bener pinter! Gue aja ga tau kenapa bisa ketuker!

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan ke arah sekolah dengan pelan. Wajah mereka terlihat serius.

"Cepet kasih tau!" kata Sakura dengan keras.

"Loe bener-bener ga nyadar ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Nyadar apa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Cincin!" kata naruto sambil nunjukin cincin yang di pakenya.

"Itu cincin dari obaa-san yang kemaren kan?" kata Sakura dengan muka bingung.

"Ya, loe liat warnanya!" kata Naruto mulai kesal.

"Pink! Terus?" tanya Sakura.

"Aduuhhh... loe tuh lola banget sih! Apa mungkin seorang Naruto pake cincin warna pink?" kata Naruto kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Ya ga mungkin lah! Gila aje loe!" kata Sakura.

"Nah, itu yang bikin gue bingung! Setau gue, Naruto ngambil warna biru dan Sakura ngambil warna pink. Tapi, kenapa jadi Naruto yang warna pink dan Sakura yang warna biru?" kata Naruto sambil melihat cincin itu.

"Jangan-jangan kita ketuker gara-gara cincin ini?" tanya Sakura dengan keras.

"Ya emang itu maksud gue!" kata Naruto kesel.

"Ya udah, kita tuker aja cincinnya biar kita balik!" kata Sakura. Setelah itu, dia berusaha melepaskan cincin itu.

"Bisa ga?" tanya Naruto.

"Kok ga bisa di lepas ya?" kata Sakura dengan wajah takut.

"Meneketehe?" kata Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Saat tiba di depan kelas, semua mata tertuju pada Sakura. Sakura yang merasa di perhatikan langsung nanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Sejak kapan loe pake rok kaya gitu?" tanya Ino sambil nunjuk rok yang di pake Sakura dengan celana olahraga di dalamnya. Naruto yang baru aja mau duduk langsung balik badan ke arah Sakura. Ya ampun! sumpah demi seribu laki-laki ganteng, Naruto bodoh banget! Kata Naruto dalam hati. Naruto melihat Sakura dengan tatapan sinis, Sakura yang menyadari itu Cuma nyengir gaje.

"Oh, gue sengaja pake celana olahraga, biar bisa ngangkang! Hehe..." kata Sakura sambil nyengir. Semua yang ngedenger jawaban Sakura langsung sweatdrop.

"Si Sakura kenapa?" tanya Sasuke ke Naruto.

"Ntahlah! Dasar dobe!" kata Naruto sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Bukannya yang dobe itu loe ya?" kata Sasuke sambil nunjuk Naruto.

"Oh, iya! Hehe..." kata Naruto sambil nyengir gaje.

"Nih! Loe pasti belom ngerjain pe-er kan?" kata Sasuke sambil ngasih Naruto sebuah buku.

"Ga! Gue mau ngerjain ni pe-er sendiri!" kata Naruto sambil ngebalikin buku Sasuke.

"Serius loe mau ngerjain sendiri?" tanya Sasuke sambil ngedeketin mukanya ke muka Naruto.

"I-iya!" jawab Naruto dengan muka memerah semerah orang yang abis di gamparin. Sasuke... sumpah loe ganteng banget! Kata Sakura yang ada di tubuh Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kyaaaa... Naruto! Gue bangga banget ama loe!" kata Sasuke sambil meluk Naruto.

"Sa-sasuke... gue ga bisa napas!" kata Naruto sambil berusaha ngelepas pelukannya Sasuke ( padahal sebenernya Sakura yang ada di badan Naruto seneng banget di peluk ama Sasuke! ).

"Gomennasai!" kata Sasuke sambil ngelepas pelukannya. Napas Naruto ngosh-ngoshan. Gila! Kalo di peluk Sasuke terus tiap hari, gue mau jadi Naruto terus! Kata Sakura yang ada di tubuh Naruto dalam hati.

**_To be continued_

* * *

**

**Nyahahahhaha... ceritanya pasti gaje banget! Gomen ya kalo ceritanya ngebingungin ( aku aja yang bikin bingung =_=" ) ya udah, kalian mau meninggalkan review kan? Review kalian berguna banget buat fic ini. Key!**


	2. Chapter 2

We are fighting dreamer...

Lalalalalallalala...

Fighting dreamer...

Lalalalalalalaaaa...

Sebuah lagu yang berjudul Go dari Flow mengalun dengan cukup keras di seluruh bangunan Konoha High School menandakan bahwa pelajaran akan segera di mulai.

Huft...

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya. Beruntung ia berhasil menyelesaikan pe-ernya sebelum Kakashi-sensei datang. Dasar Naruto! Nyusahin gue aja sih! Batin Sakura yang ada di tubuh Naruto.

"Ne, udah selese?" kata Sasuke sambil melihat buku yang ada di depan Naruto. Naruto terlihat sedikit kaget.

"I-iya!" jawab Naruto gugup sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke kini menatap Naruto.

"Gue ga yakin sama lo, coba gue liat kali aja lo ngasal semua terus salah!" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil buku Naruto tanpa izin. Setelah beberapa lama melihat hasil kerjaan Naruto, Sasuke masih terdiam. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Salah semua ya?" kata Naruto takut. Sasuke menengok dan menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, tapi kali ini ia sambil tersenyum. Kyaaa~ senyumnya kaga nahan... batin Naruto. Gantian sekarang Naruto yang speechless gara-gara liat senyum Sasuke.

"Gue ga nyangka, lo bener semua! Kesambet setan apa lo?" kata Sasuke sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto.

"Gue bener-bener bangga jadi sohib lo!" lanjut Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa mengheningkan cipta. Tiba-tiba aja Naruto merasakan sesuatu keluar dari hidungnya. Naruto mengelap hidungnya dan terlihat cairan berwarna merah.

Glep!

Gu-gue nosebleed? Batin Naruto.

"Ugyaaaa..." teriakan Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba itu menggema ke seluruh Konoha High School.

* * *

**_It's not me!_**

**Sei****n****a's present**

**Desclaimer: Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Humor/ Friendship/ Mystery****/ Romance**

**Summary: Apa jadinya jika Naruto terjebak di tubuh Sakura, dan Sakura terjebak di tubuh Naruto?**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Penuh hayalan yang ga mungkin, Ga masuk akal, AU, Lebay. Ga suka, silakan pergi dari fic ini!**

* * *

**_Chap 2_**

Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar teriakan maha dahsyat dari Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat menutup hidungnya yang mengalami nosebleeding cukup parah.

"Lo kenapa, Nar?" kata Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang menutup hidungnya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Plok!

Tiba-tiba aja sebuah sapu tangan mendarat tepat di kepala Naruto. Naruto mengambil sapu tangan itu tanpa melepaskan hidungnya.

"Pake aja itu! Lo nosebleed kan?" kata Ino dengan senyuman yang aneh dan Sakura yang tertawa lepas di sampingnya.

"A-arigatou, Ino!" kata Naruto sambil menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan pemberian Ino.

"Buahahahahahaha..." tawa Sasuke dan Ino tiba-tiba lepas bahkan mereka sampe teguling-guling di lantai. Sakura sih udah dari tadi kaya begitu.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" kata Naruto dengan kesal.

"Lo... lo hahahaha lucu banget! Hahaha..." kata Sasuke masih tetep di lantai. Cih... mendokusai... batin Naruto.

"Sakura, tetangga lo tuh!" kata Ino saat berhenti dari ketawanya. Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil. Setelah cukup lama menertawakan Naruto, akhirnya mereka berhenti juga. Mereka berhenti karena Kakashi-sensei sudah masuk kelas. Kelas cukup tenang selama Kakashi-sensei mengajar. Kakashi-sensei menuliskan beberapa soal di white board.

"Ya, Naruto apa kau bisa menjawab ini?" kata Kakashi-sensei di depan kelas. Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan bingung.

"Nar, kalo lo ga ngerti biar gue ajarin dulu!" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Gue udah ngerti kok, tenang aja!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke depan kelas. Naruto mengambil spidol dan mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan cepat, setelah itu ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Ya, jawaban Naruto benar!" kata Kakashi-sensei setelah memeriksa jawaban Naruto. Seluruh kelas terdiam. Mereka ga percaya kalo Naruto bisa mengerjakan soal seperti itu.

"Lo kesambet apa, Nar? Sumpah hari ini lo pinter banget!" kata Sasuke ga percaya. Naruto tersenyum kecil. Hahaha... ya iyalah secara yang ngerjain Sakura Haruno yang mendapatkan peringkat ke empat di kelas! Batin Naruto.

"Naruto hebat juga ya!" kata Ino dengan wajah yang ga percaya. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Sakura, ayo kerjakan soal yang selanjutnya!" perintah Kakashi-sensei dari depan. Sakura berdiri dan berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Ganbatte, Sakura! Lo pasti bisa ngalahin Naruto!" teriak Ino. Sakura terdiam melihat soal-soal di depan.

Glek!

Mati gue! Gue bener-bener ga ngerti! Biasanya kan Sasuke ngajarin gue dulu... kata sakura dalam hati. Sakura menengok pelan kearah Kakashi-sensei.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" kata Kakashi-sensei yang bingung karena raut wajah Sakura yang memucat.

"A-ano Sensei, aku ga bisa!" kata Sakura pelan, tapi bisa di dengar oleh seisi kelas.

Siiiiiinnnggg...

Krik... krik... krik...

Seisi kelas menjadi sepi saat itu juga. Bahkan Ino juga terdiam. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum gaje melihat teman-temannya mengheningkan cipta seperti itu.

"Sakura bercanda kan?" kata Ino entah ke siapa.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kenapa sekarang malah Naruto yang lebih pintar dari kamu?" Kakashi-sensei menatap Sakura dengan bingung. Terang aja dia ga bisa ngerjain, dia kan Naruto yang aslinya! Batin Naruto sambil menahan tawa.

"Lo sama Sakura kejedot ya?" kata Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura yang diam di depan kelas.

"Hahaha... mungkin!" kata Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah Sakura, kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu, tapi pelajari lagi ini dengan baik!" kata Kakashi-sensei akhirnya karena melihat Sakura yang dari tadi hanya menghaningkan cipta. Sakura berjalan lemas menuju tempatnya. Semua mata masih tertuju padanya.

Huft...

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya berat. Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura melihat Ino yang ternyata dari tadi terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang heran.

"Apa?" kata Sakura juga bingung karena diperhatikan seperti itu.

Plok!

Ino langsung memegang kening Sakura dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang keningnya sendiri.

"Lo ga sakit kan?" kata Ino masih terus dengan memegang kening Sakura.

"Apaan sih?" gue baek-baek aje!" kata Sakura kesal sambil melepaskan tangan Ino.

We are fighting dreamer...

Lalalalalalalalala...

Fighting dreamer...

Lalalalalalalalalalalallala...

Bel tanda pelajaran berganti akhirnya berbunyi. Kakashi-sensei merapihkan buku-bukunya untuk ke kelas selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, cukup sekian pelajaran hari ini! Jangan lupa kerjakan pr kalian!" kata Kakashi-sensei sambil berjalan pelan keluar.

"Haaaaiiiii!" jawab anak-anak kompak. Naruto memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Saat membuka tas, tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat.

"Kenapa, Nar? Sakit?" kata Sasuke yang melihat perubahan wajah Naruto begitu cepat. Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Sekarang pelajaran olahraga ya?" kata Naruto takut-takut. Sasuke mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Hn, kenapa? Biasanya lo paling semangat kalo ada olahraga!" kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan baju olahraganya. Ya, gue emang seneng, tapi ga untuk saat ini! Gimana caranya gue ganti baju? Inner Naruto yang berisi Sakura itu menjerit-jerit sekuatnya, tapi pastinya tak akan ada yang bisa mendengar itu.

"Ayo, Sakura! Entar keburu penuh toiletnya!" kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan dari Ino. Benar saja kata Ino, toilet sudah terlihat penuh dengan anak-anak yang lagi ganti baju.

Glep!

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Walaupun ia memakai badan Sakura, tapi ia tetap saja seorang laki-laki. Ia Naruto.

"Sakura, lama banget sih! Ayo masuk!" teriak Ino dari dalam toilet. Entah sejak kapan dia udah masuk. Sakura berjalan pelan memasuki toilet. Saat sampai di dalam, Sakura langsung freezing saat melihat beberapa anak perempuan mengganti bajunya. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sesuatu keluar dari hidungnya. Sakura mengelap hidungnya dan terlihat cairan berwarna merah. Sakura terdiam dan menutup hidungnya cepat. Gawat! Gue udah nosebleed! Batin Sakura.

"Oi, Sakura! Cepet ganti baju!" kata Ino sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura yang dari tadi diam di depan pintu. Ternyata, Ino sudah selesai mengganti baju.

"Sakura?" panggil Ino pelan sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura masih terdiam dengan tangan yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

Gubrak!

"Ugyaaa~ Sakuraaaaaa!" teriakan Ino langsung menggema ke seluruh gedung Konoha High School.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Naruto masih terdiam dengan baju olahraga yang di pegangnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa anak-anak laki-laki pada langsung mengganti bajunya di kelas. Walaupun kini ia adalah Naruto, tapi ia tetap saja seorang Sakura.

"Nar, cepet entar telat nih!" kata Sasuke yang sedikit kesal dengan Naruto yang ga ganti baju dari tadi.

"Iya..." jawab Naruto lemas sambil mencoba melepaskan seragamnya.

Brak!

Pintu kelas di buka dengan nistanya oleh seseorang. Naruto terdiam sambil berusaha melihat siapa yang melakukan pendobrakan itu. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang berlari memasuki kelas.

Hosh... hosh...

Anak perempuan itu, Ino berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Minna, tolongin gue dong!" katanya masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Semua anak laki-laki melihatnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" kata Naruto yang ternyata udah selesai mengganti bajunya.

"Sakura... Sakura pingsan!" kata Ino masih tetap berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Hah? Di mana?" kata Naruto mulai panik.

"Di-di toilet!" kata Ino sambil menunjuk kearah toilet. Naruto terdiam. Ia tak tau apakah ia bisa menggotong tubuh Sakura yang sebenarnya adalah tubuhnya sendiri atau tidak.

"Naruto, ayo cepet!" kata Sasuke sambil berlari menuju toilet. Naruto menghembuskan napasnya berat dan berlari menyusul Sasuke. Saat sampai di toilet, ternyata benar Sakura masih tergeletak tak berdaya dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menggotonya ke UKS.

Naruto terdiam melihat Sakura yang kini sedang ia gotong bersama Sasuke. Ternyata badan gue berat juga ya! Batin Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. Sekitar beberapa menit berjalan, sampailah mereka di UKS. Mereka meletakkan Sakura di tempat tidur yang ada dan membiarkan Shizune memeriksanya.

"Sakura kenapa sih? Baru kali ini gue liat dia begitu!" kata Sasuke bingung. Naruto menggeleng pelan. Gue yakin, dia nosebleed ngeliat anak-anak yang pada ganti baju! Batin Naruto.

"Nar, mungkin ga Sakura kena leukimia?" kata Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto.

"Hah? Kaga mungkin! Gue yakin dia baek-baek aja!" kata Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya. Gila aja Sasuke sampe mikir sejauh itu.

"Tapi mungkin aja tau! Dia idungnya mimisan kan? Lo sendiri juga tau kan ciri-ciri orang leukimia?" kata Sasuke masih dengan yakinnya. Naruto semakin tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Ga kok, dia itu-" tiba-tiba saja Naruto berhenti karena Ino berlari mendekati mereka.

"Gimana Sakura?" kata Ino saat di depan mereka.

"Dia baek-baek aja! Kita tinggal ya!" kata Naruto sambil menarik baju Sasuke dan berjalan menuju lapangan. Ino masuk ke dalam UKS dan Sakura masih belum sadarkan diri. Ino menarik kursi untuk duduk di dekat Sakura. Mungkin aja Sakura bangun kan?

"Sakura, ternyata dia baik banget ya! Hehe..." kata Ino sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

"Cepet bangun ya!" lanjut Ino sambil tersenyum sendiri.

**_To be continued_**

* * *

Wah hontou ni gomennasai minna-san karena aku sempet lama hiatus dan mungkin kalian udah lupa sama fic ini! Terus jujur aja aku udah lupa sama jalan cerita fic ini karena terlalu lamanya hiatus T.T makanya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuat chap 2 ini, bahkan aku mikir kalo ini beda baget dari ide semulaku! Huaaaa... gomennasai... ya udahlah akhir kata, review please...


End file.
